To Dream
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Kirk reflects on his dreams and regards the Freudian dream theory. Rated for mentions of certain parts of anatomy, but it's nothing too bad.


**Note: **So I went to a website that had a random prompt generator (because I get bored and like to write a lot). I was given this prompt: "What do you dream about? Explain a dream you've had recently without using the words 'I' or 'me'." So, I'm gonna use it for Kirk lol.

This is a quickie I got out before my chemistry class, just because.

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

**To Dream…**

According to Freudian dream theory, dreams are peepholes into the subconscious; a person's deepest wishes and desires come to light in his/her dreams. But to dream…

Kirk thought about what it meant to dream. If dreams really were manifestations of a person's deepest desires, then he was in a lot of trouble. Glancing over at his First Officer, snippets of the dream he had last night flashed across the back of his mind: _hot hands, too hot to be human, roved over his body, caressing and massaging. A tongue, so rough and alien, yet erotic, cruised up his ear lobe. An erection, tinged green with the foreign blood, thrust in and out of his small opening._

The Captain shuddered, turning back around to the view screen; there was nothing interesting happening.

Placing his head back in his hand, his thoughts trailed back to Freud. According to this theory, Kirk had a deep desire to have sex with his First Officer, with Spock. Then he thought about it: not just have sex with him, but be _taken___by him. In his dream he was on the bottom, underneath that stronger-than-human man, that Vulcan.

_Half-Vulcan_, his mind told him.

Whatever.

His dilemma followed him throughout the day, and he had to stop himself from staring at Spock for too long. McCoy almost caught him gazing longingly at the half-Vulcan during lunch in the mess, but, thankfully, the doctor didn't comment. Uhura cornered him in the Turbolift after Alpha shift, asking him if everything was all right; she, of course, knew all about the staring, no matter how hard Kirk tried to hide it.

He, of course, waved her off.

Later, when he and Spock were playing a short game of chess in the Captain's quarters, Kirk found himself staring again. More and more of his dream was starting to come back to him: _Spock, sitting across from him, moved his rook three places on the board for a Check against the Captain. Kirk countered by moving his knight. Spock's outreached hand, originally going for his queen, overshot its target and grasped the front of Kirk's shirt, pulling him up and over the table and into his lap. Lips latched onto his, eliciting a gasp from the Captain. "You're mine," Spock whispered. Kirk whimpered._

Then he whimpered for real. Spock's gaze locked on his and it was all he could do to stop himself from reaching out for those Vulcan hands.

_Half-Vulcan_, his mind insisted.

Whatever.

After a week of these dreams occurring every night, he began to think it was becoming a problem. Should he tell Spock and risk losing one of his greatest friends and his best First Officer? Were the dreams _really_ a manifestation of what his mind, his heart, wanted?

He caught Spock in the Turbolift after Gamma shift, pressing the button to stop the movement. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, only to find it full of a rough, alien tongue, smooth lips against his. An inhumanly hot hand tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer into the hard chest before him. It took him a moment before he was able to respond, his mind having gone blank from the sudden onslaught.

And Kirk knew this wasn't one of his dreams; this was real. This was as real as the Vulcan clutching him in his arms.

_Half-Vulcan_, his mind corrected.

What_ever_.

But to dream…

Kirk considered this statement once more and decided that to dream was only the beginning. For if a person really desired something, he/she would find a way to make that dream a reality. And that, alone, is reason enough to dream about it.


End file.
